


The Fight

by joaniedark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Competition, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and France get into the most…interesting of battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

To be perfectly honest, neither Francis nor Arthur knew exactly how they had gotten into their current position. Someone had said something, resulting in slaps and harsh words and insulting each other’s mothers. The same typical thing they did on a near daily basis.

It wasn’t typical, however, for them to find themselves glaring deep into each other’s eyes, trousers fallen to the floor, and rapidly jerking each other off.

It would have been quite the sight for anyone to walk in upon, the two of them red with hatred and lust, in such a dishevelled state. Neither really cared too much, however. All that was running through their minds was winning this unusual “battle” that had been initiated between them. It was a duel of dishonour, fought to first cum.

“You wanker,” Arthur hissed, twisting his hand over Francis’ head roughly, “you think you can win this?”

“Of course, mon fou,” Francis said with a diabolical grin, “After all, you haven’t gotten laid in years, non? Shouldn’t be too hard to defeat you in my…area of expertise.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Francis’ hand started moving faster and Arthur moaned.

“Shit…damn you, you dirty frog…” he cursed, leaning his head on Francis’ shoulder for support. A different approach, he thought, working his opponent’s member with longer, languid strokes. He smiled with satisfaction at the sounds escaping Francis’ mouth. He would win, he was sure of it. There was no way he couldn’t-

“Fuck! That’s cheating!” the Englishman shouted suddenly, surprised by Francis delicately sucking on his throat. That was most definitely against the rules, and felt disturbingly wonderful, considering who it was.

“You…you didn’t think…I’d really play fair, did you?” the Frenchman panted, putting his lips back to Arthur’s throat and dispensing little nips from ear to shoulder. Pants and screams and moans and curses filled the air of the room.

“You are such a god-damned co-aaaah!” Arthur released, collapsing to the floor of the room with a little cry. He knelt, panting for breath and eyes squeezed shut, as Francis looked down at him. The taller man smirked in triumph, licking the white fluid off his hand.

“I might lose on the battlefield, cher,” he said, kicking Arthur as he glowered up at him, “but I never lose in the bedroom.”

“I’ll believe that when we’re actually in bed together,” Arthur snapped, getting up slowly and fixing his clothing. “This was merely a fluke.

“Tonight. My room. Catcher loses.”


End file.
